Pikachu and Friends - Camping Trip
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: Pikachu and his friends go camping, but Pikachu's friends (Squirtle, Snivy, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Oshawatt), don't want to go camping.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: _The fan-fiction you are about to read is all about the Pokemons! So, don't expect the story to about Ash or any other humans. Also, the Pokemons can speak english and Pokemons have stopped fighting each other! (For those who have a problem with that, I'm sorry, but this is my fan-fiction, so I can write whatever I want to write!) Anyways, enjoy this fan-fiction!_ It was a bright and beautiful Summer day. Children were playing, parents were relaxing on the beach, and everyone was having fun in the Summer sun!

At Pikachu's house, Pikachu was sipping on a cup a coffee. ``I'm so bored'', Pikachu said. Then, Pikachu sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. On the television, Pikachu saw a commercial informing people to get outside and spend time with family and friends. Pikachu then had an idea. Pikachu texted all his friends to come to BrickStone Park.

Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Snivy, and Oshawott came to BrickStone Park just like Pikachu said. ``What are we doing here?'', Charmander asked. ``Where's Pikachu?'', Squirtle asked. Then, a bus came. Pikachu got off the bus and said, ``Sorry that I was late'', Pikachu said. ``Listen, Pikachu, this better be good, because I planned on going to the spa today'', Snivy said. ``Well, you guys have to change your plans, because we're going camping!'', Pikachu said, with excitement. Pikachu's friends gasped. ``CAMPING?!'', Bulbasaur gasped. ``What's wrong with camping?'', Pikachu asked. ``There's no Wifi'', Oshawatt said, pointing at his phone, showing no Wifi. ``Of course there's no Wifi'', Pikachu said. ``How am I going to watch Smosh with no Wifi?!'', Oshawatt exclaimed. ``Calm down, Oshawatt'', Squirtle said. ``Calm down? CALM DOWN?!'', Oshawatt yelled. ``I CAN"T BE CALM WHEN THERE'S NO WIFI!'', Oshawatt yelled. ``Yeesh, and they call me hotheaded'', Charmander quipped. Bulbasaur looked at Charmander and said, ``Shut up, Charmander''. ``Oshawatt, this camping trip is only going to be for one day'', Pikachu said. Oshawatt sighed. ``Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you'', Oshawatt said. ``Come on, Oshawatt'', Pikachu said. ``Yeah, there's no need to act a baby just because there's no Wifi'', Squirtle said. Oshawatt rolled his eyes.

Then, a van came. ``What is that?'', Bulbasaur asked. ``That's own camping van!'', Pikachu said, proudly. ``Who's driving the van?'', Snivy asked. Then, the van door opened and it turns out that Meowth was driving the van. ``Hey, fellas!'', Meowth said. ``Hey, Meowth'', Pikachu said. Snivy looked at Pikachu. ``Are you crazy?!'', Snivy asked Pikachu. ``Don't worry, he's a good guy now'', Pikachu said. ``Are you guys going to get on the bus or not?'', Meowth asked, feeling impatient. Pikachu looked at his friends with a pleading look on his face. Pikachu's friends sighed. ``Fine, we're coming'', Squirtle said. ``YAY!'', Pikachu said, ``THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!'' ``It better be'', Oshawatt said under his breath. So, the Pokemons got on the van. ``Off to the middle of woods!'', Pikachu announced. ``Okey Dokey'', Meowth said, ``here we go!''


	2. Chapter 2

So, Meowth drove the van into the middle of the woods. ``Wait, we forgot to pack tents and sleeping bags!'', Squirtle screamed. ``Calm down, Squirtle'', Meowth said, ``I packed some tents and sleeping bags for all you guys''. ``Oh, how thoughtful of you!'', Snivy said, smiling. ``I also got some marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers, so that we can make s'mores'', Meowth added. Bulbasaur looked unsure about what Meowth said. ``Uh, I'm actually on a diet and I don't think S'mores are very healthy'', Bulbasaur said. Meowth rolled his eyes. ``For the last time, Bulbasaur'', Charmander said, facepalming, ``You're not fat!'' ``I know, but sometimes I look in the mirror and sometimes it just looks like I'm fat'', Bulbasaur explained. Oshawatt sighed and asked, ``Bulbasaur, when will you have faith in yourself?''

``What do you mean?'', Bulbasaur asked. ``You always talk about how fat you are, but the truth is that your not fat at all!'', Oshawatt explained. Bulbasaur thought about it for a minute. Then, Bulbasaur said, ``you're just saying to make me feel better''. Oshawatt facepalmed himself. ``Well, at least you tried'', Snivy said to Oshawatt. Finally, the van stopped in the middle of the woods. ``Alright, guys, here we are'', Meowth said, opening the van door. Pikachu and his friends got out of the van. ``Okay, we're here. Now what?'', Charmander asked. ``First, we go nature sightseeing!'', Pikachu said, with pride.

``Nature sightseeing?'', Squirtle asked. ``Yeah, you can't go camping without looking at nature'', Pikachu explained. ``Yeah, let's go nature sightseeing!'', Snivy said. ``Luckily, the camera on my phone doesn't include Wifi'', Oshawatt said. So, Pikachu and his friends went sightseeing. They looked at the orchids. ``These are orchids look pretty'', Charmander said. Charmander picked up an orchid and smelt it. Oshawatt start taking pictures of orchids. ``I could put these orchid pictures on Instagram, but I just remembered that THERE'S NO WIFI!'', Oshawatt screamed. ``Oshawatt, I swear to Christ, I will burn you alive If you don't shut up about no Wifi!'', Charmander exclaimed. Oshawatt got quiet. ``Ha, that shut him up'', Squirtle said, smiling. ``Are your friends always this dramatic?'', Meowth asked Pikachu. Pikachu sighed.

``Hey, guys, I see a Serinus canaria domestica'', Snivy said, pointing above. ``A what?'', Bulbasaur asked. ``A domestic Canary'', Pikachu said. ``I'm gonna blast it down'', Charmander said, deviously. Squirtle gasped and said, ``You monster!'' Then, Squirtle blasted water at Charmander. Charmander's flame on his tail was out. He was all wet. ``I was just kidding, you JERK!'', Charmander yelled. Squirtle was embarrassed. ``Oops, sorry'', Squirtle said, with red cheeks on his face. ``You better be sorry'', Charmander said, folding his arms. ``Well, you did look serious about shooting that bird down'', Oshawatt said. ``That's how good a prankster I am'', Charmander said proudly. Then, Pikachu and his friends heard screaming. ``What's that?'', Snivy asked. ``It likes a girl screaming'', Squirtle said. Then, It turns out that Bulbusaur was screaming. ``Bulby, what's wrong?'', Pikachu asked. ``I just saw a spider!'', Bulbusaur screamed. Everyone rolled their eyes. ``We're in the woods, genius! Of course, their spiders out here!'', Oshawatt explained. ``Is it too late to go home?'', Squirtle asked. ``Come on, guys!'', Pikachu said, ``this is suppose to be fun''. ``Well, this isn't fun!'', Charmander said. Pikachu looked down with disappointment.

Then, Meowth looked at Pikachu. Then, he looked at Squirtle, Snivy, Charmander, Bulbusaur, and Oshawatt and said, ``You should be ashamed of yourselves!'' ``What do you mean?'', Charmander asked. ``Pikachu just wanted to hang out with you guys by going on a camping trip, but you guys just fought and complained. You need to be grateful that you have a friend like Pikachu'', Meowth explained. Then, Squirtle, Snivy, Bulbusaur, Charmander, and Oshawatt looked at each with other. Then, they looked at Meowth. ``Shut up, Meowth!'', they said. ``Well, that didn't work'', Pikachu said to Meowth.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was going down and Charmander was concerned about what Meowth. ``I think Meowth is right'', Charmander said. ``What do you mean?'', Bulbusaur asked. `` Pikachu only wanted us to be happy and fun on this camping trip, but we made it bad by arguing and complaining'', Charmander explained. Squirtle, Oshawatt, Bulbusaur, and Snivy looked down with disappointment. ``Come on, guys'', Charmander said, ``let's make this camping trip fun!'' ``Yeah!'', Oshawatt said, ``but first, let's apologize to our beloved friend, Pikachu''. Pikachu was sitting down, with a few tears in his eyes. Charmander tapped on Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu turned around. ``What do you guys want?'', Pikachu said, wiping his eyes. ``Well, we're all sorry for not appreciating this camping trip'', Charmander said. ``Yeah, can you forgive us?'', Squirtle asked. ``We will totally make tonight the best night ever!'', Snivy said. Pikachu smiled. ``I forgive you all!'', Pikachu said, joyfully. ``Group hug!'', Squirtle said. Pikachu and his friends each other. ``Hey, can I be part of the group hug?'', Meowh asked. ``Shut up, Meowth!'', Squirtle, Snivy, Bulbusaur, and Charmander said. Meowth frowned.

It was nighttime and Charmander made a campfire. ``Let's roast some marshmallows!'', Squirtle said, with a bag of marshmallows in his hand. Everyone got a marshmallow and put it on a stick. Pikachu and his friends began to roast marshmallows around the campfire. ``This is actually pretty fun!'', Squirtle said. After the marshmallows were all gooey, Pikachu and his friends ate their marshmallows. ``Yummy!'', Charmander said. ``Let's roast some more'', Oshawatt said. Pikachu grabbed the bag of marshmallows, but he realized that it was empty. ``What the what?!'', Pikachu exclaimed. Then, it turns out that Bulbusaur ate all the marshmallows. ``Bulbusaur, you ate all of the marshmallows!'', Snivy screamed angrily. ``You fatty!'', Squirtle screamed. ``Whatever, it was worth it!'', Bulbusaur said, with marshmallows in his mouth. ``Don't worry, guys'', Pikachu said, ``we can tell scary stories instead''. ``Cool!'', Squirtle said. ``Okay, who's going to go first?'', Pikachu asked. ``I'm going first'', Charmander said. Everyone listened to Charmander. ``So, there was this girl who was possessed by a demon and she killed everyone. The End'', Charmander said.

There was an awkward silence.

``That's it?'', Snivy asked. ``What's it?'', Charmander asked. ``That's your scary story?'', Oshawatt asked. ``Boo, WEAK STORY!'', Squirtle yelled. ``My turn!'', Squirtle said.

``There was a lovely couple who moved into a house, but they didn't know that the house was...HAUNTED!'', Squirtle said. Pikachu and others were getting scared. ``One night, the man heard a mysterious noise coming from downstairs'', Squirtle continued. ``Can you give the couple a name?'', Oshawatt asked. ``Okay, their names are Ash and Misty'', Squirtle said. ``Cool names'', Pikachu said. ``So, Ash went downstairs to check out the noise. It's been five minutes and Ash wasn't back upstairs, so Misty went downstairs to check on Ash. Then, she founded out that Ash...WAS KILLED!'', Squirtle said. Pikachu and the others screamed. ``Misty screamed and noticed a note on the wall that said, `GET OUT`, written with Ash's blood!'', Squirtle said. ``Stop, I don't want to hear anymore!'', Snivy said, covering his eyes.

``Shouldn't you be covering your ears?'', Oshawatt asked. ``What?'', Snivy asked. ``Well, you said that you don't want listen to the story anymore, but you covered your eyes. Shouldn't be covering ears instead of eyes?'', Oshawatt explained. There was an awkward silence. ``Shut up, Oshawatt'', Snivy said. ``Wow, Squirtle, that story was super scary. You should become an author''. Charmander said. ``Thanks, but you guys didn't let me finish the story'', Squirtle said. ``I think that's enough scary stories for tonight'', Pikachu said. Squirtle rolled his eyes. The Pokemons got out their sleeping bags and looked at the stars. ``I love looking at stars'', Bulbusaur said. ``Who doesn't?'', Charmander asked. ``Pikachu, thanks for taking us on this camping trip'', Oshawatt said. ``No problem'', Pikachu said. Pikachu smiled. The Pokemons peacefully went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Pokemons woke up and decided to go on a hike in the forest. First, they came across a field of berries. ``These berries look really tasty'', Charmander said. Bulbasaur began to randomly eat berries. ``Bulbasaur, that's revolting!'', Snivy said. ``What's revolting?'', Bulbusaur asked, with his mouth filled with berries. ``You're eating dirty berries! You have to clean the berries before you eat them!'', Snivy explained. Bulbasaur rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the Pokemons heard someone screaming help. They ran towards the noise and realized that it was Meowth and he was getting attacked by a bear. The Pokemons, except for Pikachu, ignored Meowth's scream for help and kept looking for berries to eat. ``Come on, guys, Meowth's in trouble!'', Pikachu said. The Pokemons stopped walking, sighed, and helped Meowth out.

After beating the crap of the ferocious bear, the Pokemons continued to eat more berries and eventually went hiking. While on the hike, the Pokemons came across lots of plants and animals. ``Look, it's a magenta Rhopalocera``, Snivy pointed out. ``Silly, Snivy, that's not a Rhopalocera, it's a butterfly'', Charmander said. ``Rhopalocera is the scientific name for a butterfly, you dingus!'', Squirtle said. ``Oh, my bad'', Charmander said, feeling embarrassed.

Later, the Pokemons came across a porcupine. The porcupine mostly poked Meowth. Meowth yelped in pain. ``For some reason, I love seeing Meowth in pain'', Oshawatt said. Luckily, Pikachu helped out Meowth by electrocuting the porcupine. ``No one misses with my friends!'', Pikachu said. Pikachu heard snickering behind him. It was Pokemons laughing at Meowth's misfortune. ``Why are you guys laughing?'', Pikachu said, folding his arms. ``Sorry, Pikachu, but seeing Meowth in pain is so funny!'', Bulbusaur said, trying to hold his laugh in. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

The Pokemons continued on their hike and came across another field of berries. Yet again, Bulbusaur began to randomly eat berries. ``Bulbasaur, don't eat those berries!'', Snivy said. ``Let me guess, they're not clean?'', Bulbusaur teased. ``No, those berries paralyze you'', Squirtle explained. Bulbusaur gasped. Suddenly, Bulbusaur paused and he couldn't move. ``What kind of berries are these anyways?'', Bulbusaur asked. Luckily, Meowth brought a nature book and looked up the berries. ``They're Margolo berries. They paralyze your body for two hours'', Meowth explained. ``Well, now someone has to carry me'', Bulbusaur said.

There was an awkward silence. ``WHO'S GOING TO CARRY ME?!'', Bulbusaur asked, feeling angry. The Pokemons huddled up and began to talk about who's going to carry Bulbusaur. ``So, who's going to carry Bulbusaur?'', Pikachu asked the group. ``I nominate Meowth to carry Bulbusaur'', Squirtle said.

``Anyone besides Meowth'', Pikachu said. ``There's no way I'm carrying Bulbusaur. Do you know how many pounds that guys weighs?'', Charmander asked. ``I nominate Meowth'', Squirtle said. ``Meowth doesn't count!'', Pikachu said to Squirtle. ``I totally not going carry him'', Snivy said. ``Neither am I'', Oshawatt said. ``I nominated Meowth to carry Bulbusaur!'', Squirtle said. ``THAT'S IT! I nominate Squirtle to carry Bulbusaur!'', Meowth said.

Squirtle gasped. Everyone agreed for Squirtle to carry Bulbusaur. ``Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you guys'', Squirtle said, grumpily holding Bulbusaur on his back. So, the Pokemons continued on their hike.

After two hours of hiking, the Pokemons were ready to go home. ``I'm so happy that I'm not paralyzed anymore'', Bulbuasaur said. ``Me too'', Squirtle said, out of breath. Meowth and the others laughed at Squirtle as he was out of breath. The Pokemons soon found the camping van and safely drove home. While they were going home, the Pokemons did some Carpool Karaoke. They sung many songs from Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Rihanna, and Justin Timberlake. ``Pikachu, thank you for this camping trip'', Charmander said. ``Yeah, this trip was the best!'', Snivy said. ``No problem, guys'', Pikachu said happily. ``Hey, let's take a group selfie!'', Oshawatt said. ``I thought you said you had no Wifi'', Charmander said. ``You don't need Wifi for taking photos, you dingus!'', Squirtle said. So, the Pokemons took a group selfie and safely went home.


End file.
